Harry Potter and The Portal of Surprises
by MsKittyFantastic
Summary: When a group of friends get transported into the Harry Potter world, what will they do? Includes fun, adventure, romance and total insane craziness. Please review.
1. Introductions and Scary Lightning Storms

Harry Potter and the Portal of Suprises

Introductions and Scary Lightning Storms

It was a dark and stormy night in the city of Manchester and down a particular street and group of friends sat sheltering from the weather with steaming mugs of hot chocolate. The 6 friends had planned to go shopping but instead they were stuck at Alexia's house.

"How long do you think it's going to continue like this" asked the resident Draco fangirl.

"I don't know Emily" replied the gothic Alexia "I'm not a weatherwoman".

"Hey Alexia is there any chance I can get some more hot chocolate" asked Cassy.

"Sure no problem" Alexia responded. She picked up Cassy's empty mug and walked through to the kitchen. She returned after 5 minutes and handed the full mug back to her.

"Hey, don't you have that tennis match tomorrow" she asked Cassy.

"Yeah, hopefully the weather will have cleared up by then" replied Cassy.

Across the room 2 teens were relaxing on a sofa and discussing pointless things. The Harry Fangirl Lu smiled at her friends.

"You know those two make the perfect couple" she said.

"Oh Lewis Mon and Billie Martins when will you two get together" sighed Emily.

Alexia threw herself onto a different couch and picked up the television remote and flicked it on. She began to surf as Lu and Emily began a game of hand slaps. Cassy joined Alexia on the couch and sighed as she watched the rain get harder. There was a sudden flash of lightning and Billie screamed in fright jumping into Lewis' lap. The others smiled and turned back to the television. One of the Harry Potter movies flashed across the screen and there was Harry. Lu immediately froze. Emily didn't. Lu received a smack to the head due to Emily's bad aim. Lu fell over in pain whilst Emily began to apologuise profoundly. In all the confusion no one heard the loud crack as another lightning bolt shot down from the sky. It struck the tv antenna with a bang and the whole room was plunged into darkness.

There we go. Please review.


	2. Awakenings in unexpected place

CHAPTER 2 AWAKENINGS IN UNEXPECTED PLACES

Alexia groaned as felt consciousness slowly returning, she also became aware of another sensation. A prodding. Assuming that it was one of her rather strange friends she sat up and yelled

"IF YOU DON'T CUT THAT OUT I'M GOING TO STICK WHATEVER YOUR POKING ME WITH SO FAR UP YOUR BUTT THAT IT WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN".

She was rewarded with a high pitched scream. It was then that she noticed her surroundings; well this defiantly wasn't her house. Swivelling around she came face to face with a black haired girl.

"O.K who are you and where the heck am I." Alexia asked

"I am Pansy Parkinson and this is Parkinson Manor" replied Pansy "and you are"?

"I'm Alexia Campbell" replied Alexia.

Lu had a splitting headache and only one person could be at the source of it. Emily. That bloody girl and her poor aim. Slowly sitting up she opened her eyes.

"Wow Alexia redecorated" she thought.

Where she previously been on the floor she was now on a rather comfy sofa. It was then that she realised that she was not alone. The back of her neck prickled as she slowly turned around to face the undoubted source of evil. Taking a deep breath she came face to face with…

"Harry Potter". Lu screamed.

Harry looked horrified at the sight of a girl screaming on his couch, pulling his wand out he pointed it at Lu and said in a stern voice

"What's your name?"

"Lizzie Glacier" replied Lu dreamily.

Emily was having a rather wonderful time, she was warm and comfy, and it actually felt like a bed. She began to feel around

"Bed, bed, bed, bed, bed, bed wait… that's not a bed" she thought.

"Well whatever it is it nice and warm".

Emily grabbed the warm thing and cuddled it. Her eyes shot open as it moved. Slowly opening eyes she came face to face with a fast asleep Draco in his boxers.

"Well" thought Emily "I'm not wasting this opportunity".

She snuggled right up close. It was at that moment that Mr Malfoy decided to wake up. He sat up so fast that Emily was sent flying off the bed and landed on the floor with a loud thump. Draco hearing the noise grabbed his nearest weapon (his broomstick) and stood over Emily

"What are you doing in my room" he screeched.

"Uh" began Emily "I am your uh personal hairdresser Emily Remmings, at your service."

Billie had not woken up in a comfy place like Emily. Sadly she was currently lying in a hedge. She tried to pick the twigs and leaves out of her hair when she heard two voices. "What do suppose it is" asked voice number 1. "I don't know but I think it's alive" said voice number 2. "Should we pull it out" asked voice 1. "I guess" said voice 2. 4 hand suddenly grabbed Billie's legs and she was yanked through the hedge backwards. She slowly stood up and looked at the 2 people in front of her. They were twins if she wasn't mistaken.

"So" began twin 1

"Who are" continued twin 2

"You and"

"What Are?"

"You doing"

"In our hedge" they both finished.

"Don't ask me I didn't know that Alexia's lounge turned in a hedge" moaned Billie

"Huh a room that turns into a hedge" said twin 1 "well anyway I'm Gred and this is Forge."

"And you're coming with us." They both said

Like Billie, Lewis had also woken up in a rather nasty place. From what Lewis could see and fell he was in a dustbin. He was currently sitting in something wet and he was sure that something was crawling up his leg. It was then that he heard a voice. Someone lifted the lid off the bin and screamed.

"Rolphy come quick there's a little person in our dustbin."

Lewis could hear footstep getting closer.

"Bella how many times do I have to tell you the little people aren't re... what the"

"See I told you there is a little person in our bin." continued the woman called Bella

"Sorry I doubted you sweetheart" apologised Rolphy

"Oh Rolphy can I keep him please." begged Bella "I always wanted a little boy"

"I don't know Bella we just found him in a dustbin." Said Rolphy

"But he's not wearing a collar so he's a stray and he has nowhere to go." Pleaded Bella

"Fine if it makes you happy my dearest." Sighed Rolphy

"I shall call him Poky... Mon, I think it's a wonderful name" finished Bella

And with that she grabbed Lewis by his collar yanked him out of the bin and dragged him into the house.

Cassy was currently in a small space and from what she could tell by the clothes that were now falling on top of her, that she was in a wardrobe. She was just about to climb out when the door was yanked open by a girl. Cassy screamed. The girl screamed. Cassy screamed some more. The girl stopped screaming pulled out a stick and pointed it at Cassy.

"Who are you?" the girl yelled

"Uh I'm Cassy Lankton." Replied Cassy

"Well I'm Hermione Granger and you're coming with me" replied Hermione.


	3. Weasley Woes and Malfoy Mayhem

* * *

Thank you to all of my reviewers.

I do not own Harry Potter

**Chapter 3 Weasley Woes and Malfoy Mayhem**

Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor Draco sat on his bed gawping at the girl in front of him, she had just told him the 1001 reasons why he was wonderful. Even he didn't know some of them. "Wow this girl has some kind of problem."

"And that" concluded Emily "Is why you are wonderful."

"Are you really my hairdresser or was that an excuse to stay in my room." Asked Draco

"Oh yeah that was totally an excuse." Replied Emily

"Uh mum a little help here" he yelled

"Coming Draco sweetheart what's the ma... oh hello." Said the woman

"Hi" replied Emily

"Well this is a surprise, hello I'm Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mum" said the woman

"Nice to meet you, I'm Draco's obsessed fan." Said Emily

"Oh how wonderful Draco you have your first obsessed fan this calls for a photo." Squealed Narcissa

Immediately Emily jumped onto Draco and gave him a massive hug.

"I could get used to this." Both of them thought

* * *

Back at the Dursley's Harry was getting slightly nervous. Lu hadn't taken her eyes off his body once.

"Perhaps I should take you to the Weasley's." He suggested

"Uh Huh." Mumbled Lu

"Perhaps Hermione will know what to do." Said Harry

"Uh Huh." Mumbled Lu

"Perhaps I should put my shirt on." Harry said

"Uh Hu... NOOOOOO." Screamed Lu

She grabbed Harry's shirt and torn it into tiny pieces

"Oh great, now I have to get a new shirt." Moaned Harry

Lu followed Harry upstairs and proceeded to tear up all his shirts until Harry had to tie her to his bed with a skipping rope. After Harry had got his shirt on (much to the horror of Lu) he untied Lu.

Walking over to the fireplace and grabbing some floo power he turned and said "I'm going to take you to the Weasley's come on."

They arrived to a scene of confusion. As soon as Lu stepped out of the fire place she shrieked

"Cassy, Billie what are you guys doing here."

"Wait you guys know each other" said Hermione.

"Yeah we go to the same school" said Lu

"Man I have a headache" moaned Ron

* * *

Meanwhile with Alexia, Pansy had started to pace. "What am I going to do with you" she moaned. She pondered for a moment.

"I know I'll take you to see Drakey, he always knows what to do" she grabbed Alexia and pulled her to the fire place and squealed "Malfoy Manor Draco's Room."

* * *

Lewis was finding his stay with Bella and Rolphy rather unpleasant. Bella had dressed her little Poki-kins in a fluffy bunny outfit and was currently chasing him around the manor. Suddenly Lewis slipped and was sent sprawling across the floor. "Gotcha" Bella shrieked.

"What should I do know" Bella muttered.

"How about you send me to a nice sane place" Lewis suggested.

Bella ignored him.

"I'll take you to Cissy's she's raised a kid she'll know what to do." Bella grabbed Lewis by his bunny ears and dragged him to the fire place.

* * *

Draco and Emily had posed for 3718 photos and Narcissa was still going strong. Suddenly there were 4 very loud bangs. Emily shrieked and leapt into Draco's arms. Both were thinking "score". 4 figures fell through Draco's fireplace and a huge cloud of soot followed. When it cleared Emily screamed "Alexia"

"Emily" Alexia yelled and both girls squealed and hugged.

Then they saw Lewis in the bunny suit.

"Soooo" Emily said turning to Lewis "What's up doc".

"Aw Em don't anger him, he might wiggle his nose at us" giggled Alexia.

And both girls collapsed to the floor laughing.

"That's right lets all laugh at the bunny boy" said Lewis sarcastically.

After a few minutes Emily and Alexia stopped laughing. They sighed, stood back up and turned to face Lewis. Emily looked at Alexia. Alexia looked at Emily. Both of them collapsed again laughing. Lewis sat down next to Draco.

"We're going to be here a while" he sighed "There never going to let me forget this".

After another half an hour of laughing Narcissa had to cast an anti-laughing charm to stop them. Realising the charm wasn't strong enough Narcissa rid Lewis of the Bunny outfit, much to the horror of Bella. Emily and Alexia quickly sobered up and finally turned back to the others.

"So" said Pansy "You 3 know each other".

"Yep, Alexia and me are best mates" Answered Emily.

"Not one for breaking up small talk but what's the date" asked Lewis

"August 31st" replied Draco

"So you're of to Hogwarts tomorrow" commented Emily.

"How do you know about Hogwarts" asked Draco

"Uhhh … wild and totally random guess" supplied Alexia

"Works for me" said Pansy

"Can we go" pleaded Emily

"Yes please, please, please don't leave me with this mad woman" begged Lewis.

"It's fine with me" said Narcissa "Bella what do you think".

"Well" said Bella "Poki shouldn't really be out on his own yet"

Alexia and Emily covered their mouths to hide there laughter.

"But since Draco and Pansy are going I suppose I must relinquish my hold on my precious one" sighed Bella.

"You've know me for 5 minutes and you found me in a bin" countered Lewis

"Don't they grow up so fast" sighed Bella.

Author's Note

Yay another chapter done I'm going to start on the next one very soon as I have loads of time off now. Please review. Ms Kitty


	4. Hogwarts Express Reunion Party

Thanks guys for reviewing.

I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 4 Hogwarts Express Reunion Party

The next mourning Emily started to feel her way around "Bed, bed, bed, bed, wait… that's not a bed." Smiling at the déjà vu, Emily cuddled the nice warm thing to her and giggled as it moved. Opening her eyes to wake up Draco she sat up and found her face to face with a wide awake Lewis. Two high pitched screams could be heard through the mansion.

* * *

Meanwhile at Camp Weasley all 3 girls had woken to the world's biggest fried breakfast. It was then that they noticed that people were packing.

"Where are you off to then" asked Billie

"Oh, we're off to Hogwarts our school" said Ginny

Lu's eyes had grown to the size of dinner plates.

"Can we go" she begged pulling her puppy dog pout.

Mr Weasley immediately weakened "Very Well" he sighed.

* * *

Team Malfoy arrived at Kings Cross with an hour to spare. Half of this time was spent by Bella saying goodbye to her precious Poki. But eventually Draco, Pansy, Emily, Alexia and Lewis made their way through the barrier and there stood the Hogwarts Express in all its glory. It was a mad scramble to get on and find a compartment.

* * *

Team Weasley arrived 10 minutes before the train was due to depart. After a quick but fond fair well the 9 boarded and after finding a compartment the train departed and they started to chat about what Cassy, Billie and Lu's home life was like.

"You know my friend Emily would be so jealous of me" said Lu loudly.

* * *

Draco and Pansy had decided that it was golden trio torment time.

"Wow" sighed Emily dreamily "I'm actually going to see Draco Malfoy torment someone". They were almost to the Trio's compartment when they heard someone say in a loud voice "You know my friend Emily would be so jealous of me".

Emily looked at Alexia. "That sounded like Lu" she said and both she and Alexia rushed toward the end compartment. They froze. There sat Lu, Cassy and Billie with the golden trio. Lewis joined the 2 girls and they stared at the occupants of the compartments. It was then that the occupants inside the compartment saw the occupants that were not in the compartment. Team Weasley stared. Team Malfoy stared. Team Weasley screamed. Team Malfoy screamed louder. Team Weasley shot forward. Team Malfoy shot forward. The Golden Trio, Draco and Pansy were crushed in a sea of hugs and Squeals. Yells of "Oh my Gosh what are you guys doing here" and "We were just talking about you"could be heard.

After the squeals died down there was an awkward silence, Billie suggested that maybe they should talk in private. Finding another compartment Lu turned to Emily.

"So" she said "Where did you wake up"

"Draco's bed" replied Emily "With Draco in it".

"Nice" complemented Lu "What did he look like".

"Totally edible" giggled Emily.

"Oh for goodness sake don't you two think of anything else" sighed Alexia.

There was silence for a few seconds, then

"So what did Harry look like" asked Emily.

"I give up" sighed Alexia and she flopped down on the seat next to Cassy.

After some chatting and some laughs Lewis suddenly squinted out of the window.

"Hey you guys I think we're here".

The others rushed to the window and stared too at the rapidly approaching lights. The train finally started slowing before coming to a stop at the station and the 6 children were ushered off the train and towards the carriages. Once seated a thought came to Cassy.

"You guys do realise that we never got Hogwarts letters".

"Oh crud" moaned Lu.

* * *

Another chapter in the bag. Please keep reviewing guys. Ms Kitty 


	5. Sorting Hat Situations

Thanks you guys for reviewing. I'm glad you like it. Oh and just to make sure there's less confusion this story is set during book 5.thanks again. And now for chapter 5. I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 5 Sorting Hat Situations

Soon the carriages came to a halt and they were pushed forward and were soon in the warmth of the Entrance Hall.

"You realise that if they've found out that we've sneaked in here they are going to kill us" whispered Billie.

They walked slowly into the Great Hall and quietly sat at the Gryffindor table. Albus Dumbledore slowly stood. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts and I have an important announcement to make". The students began to whisper in excitement. "This year Hogwarts is holding a Transfer Program and I would like to welcome the students from the St Andrews Academy from America". Everyone including the 6 friends looked around for these so called students. "They will now be sorted" finished Dumbledore.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward and unrolled a piece of parchment.

"Campbell Alexia"

Alexia looked up. The others gave her an encouraging look and she slowly began to walk towards the hat that was now sitting on the stool. Slowly sitting down she felt the hat being placed on her head. It was at this point that she wished that Emily and Lu had told her what happened in the Harry Potter books.

"Hello Ms Campbell" said a voice.

Alexia shrieked and fell off the stool. Embarrassed Alexia stood up brushed herself off and sat back down. "Well that wasn't the reaction I was expecting" continued the hat.

"Wow a talking hat that's not something you see everyday" thought Alexia.

"Well Ms Campbell where should I put you" the hat pondered.

"I don't really care where you put me" said Alexia

"Hmm let me see, loyal, now that's a Hufflepuff trait but you prefer not to do hard work. Maybe Ravenclaw. Maybe not. Ah ha there we go, you will be….SLYTHERIN".

A cheer went up from the green table as Alexia joined them.

"Glazier Louise" read Professor McGonagall.

Lu gulped and stepped forward and put on the hat.

"Ah Ms Glazier how are you today and were should I put you".

"Not Hufflepuff, not Hufflepuff" begged Lu.

"Not Hufflepuff ay" the hat said "Well I see where you belong … SLYTHERIN."

More cheers from the green clad table.

"Lankton Cassy"

"Ahhh Ms Lankton you are very easy to place, extremely intelligent and doesn't mind the work … RAVENCLAW".

"Martins Billie"

Billie strolled nervously to the hat and sat down.

"Hello Ms Martins, ah you like your friend are easy to place as you are a most loyal friend … HUFFLEPUFF"

More Cheers.

"Mon Lewis"

"Ah the only boy of this brigade" said the hat

"Don't rub it in" moaned Lewis.

"Well lets gets started, firstly your loyal, but not cunning or brave. So you should be ….. HUFFLEPUFF"

The yellow table cheered again.

"And Finally Remmings Emily" called Professor McGonagall

"Well here's the last of the group, lets see what's going on in your head. Hmm not one for heroics, but cunning and intelligent. But where should I put you.

"Totally up to you I'm happy where ever" thought Emily

"Ah well in that case … RAVENCLAW" finished the hat

There were more cheers from the blue table and Emily grinned as she sat next to Cassy and everyone watched as the first years were sorted. Once that was finished Dumbledore stood again.

"I would like to say to you all that the forbidden forest is still forbidden and I would like to welcome our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge. There was scattered applause and many whispers as the short teacher stood and then sat down. Dumbledore the finished with some wise words of "Snap, Crackle and Pop" and then the feast began.

* * *

At the Hufflepuff table, Billie had loaded her plate and had started to chat to the girl next to her. 

"I'm Hannah Abbot you must be Billie" said Hannah warmly.

"Yep that's me" smiled Billie.

She suddenly felt someone poking her. She turned to face Lewis.

"What" she whispered.

"These people are freaking me out" Lewis whispered back.

"Calm down and just talk to the cute looking boy next to you" said Billie.

"CUTE, you think he's cute" responded Lewis loudly.

"Sssshhhhh" hissed Billie.

"Fine, I'll talk to the cute boy" moaned Lewis sarcastically.

Lewis turned to face the boy.

"Hi" said the boy cheerfully.

"Hi" said Lewis depressively.

"What's up with you" queried the boy

"Where do I begin" sighed Lewis.

"Well anyway I'm Ernie Macmillan" said the boy

"And I'm Lewis Mon" said Lewis.

The two boys continued to talk and help themselves to the food.

* * *

Over at the Slytherin table Lu had a seat next to Pansy. The girls grabbed the Pumpkin juice jugs and filled them up as they talked. 

"So, what do you think of Hogwarts so far" asked Pansy.

"It's great, but how the heck did the old dude know we were coming" replied Lu.

Lu's question was never answered as Alexia looked up the table.

"Hey they're handing out timetables" she exclaimed.

The others watched as one by one the students received there timetables. Quickly snatching it up Lu stared down.

"Hey we've got classes as just us 6" she exclaimed.

"We have?" said Alexia as she swiped up her timetable. "That's brilliant"

"I wonder if the others know" asked Lu.

* * *

Back at the Ravenclaw table Emily and Cassy had also received there timetables. 

"I don't get it, why is it just us 6" asked Emily.

"Probably because we don't know a thing about magic" stated Cassy.

"Ah that explains things" said Emily.

They continued to talk until Dumbledore stood. "I would like to see our transfer students after the feast in my office".

"Uh-Oh" whispered Cassy.

* * *

After the feast the 6 followed Dumbledore and the teachers to the statue that was the entrance to Dumbledore's office 

"M+M's" said Dumbledore and the stairs appeared.

Once the door had closed and everyone was seated, Albus turned to the 6.

"So would you mind telling us all how you came to be here" he asked.

"We aren't sure ourselves" replied Lu

"Hm Hm" the interruption announced the arrival of Umbridge.

"Terrific" whispered Emily to Alexia "Just what we need".

"Albus you cannot allow these brats to attend Hogwarts" Umbridge stated.

"Who the heck is she calling brats" whispered Lu to Emily who nodded in agreement.

"Why not my dear Dolores" Albus queried

"None of these brats were accepted here" Umbridge stated.

"Ah but you see Dolores they were accepted, in fact I have there letters right here" said Albus.

"You... You do" spluttered Umbridge

"He does?" asked Billie.

"And now they will be escorted to their respected houses by their heads of houses" finished Albus.

And they all left for bed leaving behind a spluttering Umbridge.


	6. Fast Forwarding Lessons and Kissing

I'm really sorry for the delay. Thanks to all reviewers. I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 6 Transfiguration (fast forward), Charms (fast forward) and How to kiss the Blond Prince of Slytherin (pause).

Emily and Cassy woke to the voice overly cheerful attempting to wake them up.

"Come on you two, this is not a good way to start your first days as Ravenclaw's".

"I'm sorry I forgot the part where I'm supposed to care" mumbled Emily from under the sheets.

"Your going to be late" said the girl sternly.

At that comment Cassy shot out of bed and into the bathroom. 5 seconds later she emerged looking perfect.

"Hurry up Em" she yelled "I don't want to be late".

"Fine" grumbled Emily and she slowly rolled out of bed and fell to the floor with a thump. She then slouched though to the bathroom and emerged 10 minutes later and the girls headed down the stairs.

"So what have we got first" asked Emily.

"Transfiguration" said Cassy looking down at the timetable she had pulled from her bag.

* * *

The 6 students met inside McGonagall's classroom and after 5 minutes McGonagall swept into the classroom and quickly wrote her name on the board. 

"Welcome to Transfiguration, I am you teacher Professor McGonagall and today as my advanced students we will be learning the secrets of the animagi".

The 6 faced each other in confusion.

"Advanced Students" queried Lewis.

"We don't know the first thing about magic" exclaimed Lu.

"That Ms Glazier is where you are mistaken" corrected Professor McGonagall "Your arrival in this world was prophesised many years ago".

Emily turned to Billie "We're part of an ancient prophecy… this is so cool".

"This Prophecy read that 6 beings of ultimate power would arrive into our world" continued McGonagall "So naturally when you 6 arrived we assumed that you were the 6".

"And what if your wrong" asked Lewis.

"That's enough questions for now" said McGonagall quickly. "Today we shall learn the transformation of the animagus".

"Hang on a sec" cried Cassy "Isn't that an extremely high level achievement that only the advanced witch or wizard can reach".

"Your point being" asked McGonagall.

Cassy turned to Alexia, "This makes no sense whatsoever" she moaned.

Ms Kitty suddenly appeared sitting at the desk behind them. "Get used to it" she said and then she disappeared.

"Now I trust that you all have your advanced transfiguration books with you" said McGonagall.

Commence innocent whistling.

"If by with you, you mean in my dorm then I'm totally set" said Lu

"Well this is an excellent start to the year" sighed McGonagall "Very well Ms Lankton please hand out the spares on the shelf".

Cassy quickly handed the books around and the 6 opened the books to page one. They were just about to read the secrets of the animagus when suddenly the bell rang.

"What the heck we've only been here 5 minutes" yelled Lewis.

"That's 5 minutes of my life that'll never get back" moaned Emily.

"GET OUT THE LOT OF YOU" shrieked McGonagall.

The 6 were shoved out of the door and felt it slam behind them.

* * *

Looking down at their timetables they saw that they had charms. 5 minutes later and the 6 sat in at their desks. 

"That was unusually fast" said Cassy.

Suddenly in strode Professor Flitwick. He turned to class and smiled.

"Welcome to charms" he said "Today we will be studying the levitation charm, now please take out your wands".

The 6 did so as Professor Flitwick turned around and wrote Wingardium Leveosa.

"Now take your wands and make a swish and flick motion and say the incantation Wingardium Leveosa".

The 6 looked at each other and then down at their box of dynamite (bet you were expecting a feather) in front of them. It was at that point that Emily looked over at Lewis. There was something familiar about that hand movement. Then it hit her … Seamus.

"Duck and cover people" she screamed.

5 of the 6 took cover as Lewis' dynamite finally ignited and exploded sending Professor Flitwick flying through his window. Amazingly Lewis was uninjured. The other 5 stood up and dusted themselves down then turned and glared at Lewis.

"What did I do" Lewis questioned.

Mutters of unbelievable could be heard.

* * *

The 6 darted out of the door of course no one was looking where they were going and Emily ended crashing head first into a person. 

As the other dashed ahead Emily brushed herself down and stuttered "Sorry" to the person who was also brushing themselves down. "No problem" the person replied.

It was then that Emily got a proper look at the figure she had crashed into. The blond Prince of Slytherin slowly stood up and helped Emily to her feet.

"Well it's good to see you again" said Draco.

"Nice to know you haven't forgotten me" replied Emily.

"I don't think I could, it's not everyday you wake up with a girl in your bed and not remember the night before" laughed Draco.

Suddenly both heard strange noises and turned to see Alexia and Lewis making kissy faces at them.

"Oh grow up" yelled Emily.

"Why don't we give them something to look at" said Draco and before Emily knew what was happening Draco had pulled her into a long kiss. Both Alexia and Lewis's mouths dropped open.

* * *

Chapter 6 in da bag. Please review. Ms Kitty. 


	7. Flying 101 and Lame Excuses

Yay for new chapters' lol. Sorry for the delay I had science exams and they were evil. Thanks to all reviewers. Sadly I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 7 Flying 101 and Lame Excuses

After a very long kissing session Draco left leaving Emily all alone. She slowly started to walk in the direction of the others, but started jumping up and down and squealing at the top of her voice as soon as she turned the corner. Meanwhile Lewis and Alexia had caught up with the others with their mouths still open.

"What's up with you two" asked Billie.

"Oh nothing just Emily kissing the one and only BLOND PRINCE of SLYTHERIN" replied Lewis.

"She what!" yelled Lu.

It was at that point that they saw Emily walking up to them in some kind of trance. Lu rushed forward and grabbed Emily's arms.

"Did Draco Malfoy just kiss you" she asked.

Emily nodded. Lu shrieked and they both started jumping up and down and squealing at the top of their voices. Over the noise Cassy walked unnoticed towards the group.

"We have Broom flying next" she informed the group "What's up with those two".

"First kiss" replied Billie.

"Wow" said Cassy "Anyway, lesson starts in 10 minutes".

The 6 headed towards the quidditch pitch Emily and Lu giggling all the way.

* * *

There stood Madam Hooch and 7 broomsticks.

"Welcome to Broomstick Flight and Instruction Class" she said. "Now stand next to a broom".

The 6 hurried to do so and then looked to Madam Hooch for further instructions.

"Now extend your wand hand over the broom and say UP" commanded Hooch.

6 shouts of UP were said but they had very different results.

Lu's shot straight up into her hand.

Alexia's started shaking.

Cassy's began bucking.

Emily's was rolling over.

Billie's stayed still

And Lewis's shot into the air and disappeared from sight.

After a good 10 minutes of practice everyone had managed somewhat to get the brooms to fly up to their hands.

"Alright class line up, now that you have your brooms I want you mount it". Everyone mounted and looked at Madam Hooch expectantly. "Now when I blow this whistle, I want you to kick off and then turn around and land". She turned to Alexia. "Ready, 3 2 1" and she blew the whistle. Alexia managed to kick off if not rather shakily but she still managed to turn around and land. Lewis was not as fortunate and immediately crashed in a heap. Billie and Emily were a bit shaky like Alexia but Lu and Cassy managed perfectly as the other stared enviously.

Suddenly a young looking student rushed over to the group and started to talk to Madam Hooch. Madam Hooch looked alarmed for a minute before following the student back to the castle leaving the 6 all alone. Lu smiled at Emily and they both turned to the others.

"Free time" they both yelled and the 6 all kicked off...

Soaring through the air Lewis's hand suddenly slipped off the handle of his broom. Without the balance of his hand Lewis fell right off and started plummeting to the ground. "Cassy, catch him" yelled Billie.

Cassy shot upwards and managed to grab Lewis's trousers. There was a loud tearing sound and Cassy was left holding the trousers and Lewis continued to fall until he was caught by a familiar statues fork. Hanging by his underwear Lewis turned to the 5 girls that were currently hovering nearby.

"Aren't you going to rescue me then" he pleaded

"Alexia, do you want to save him" asked Lu lazily.

"It depends" replied Alexia.

"On what" asked Cassy curiously?

"If he says Alexia is the best witch ever and Lewis could never ever compete" finished Alexia.

"Isn't that a bit harsh" asked Billie.

"I'll do it, I'll do it" screeched Lewis and he recited the speech followed by a "Happy now".

"Very" smiled Alexia and she swooped up and plucked him off the statue.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you" shrieked Lewis as he hugged Alexia.

They landed and Alexia turned to Lewis "You can let go now" she said. When Lewis didn't respond she smacked him round the head and yelled "Let go you moron".

The other 4 landed and dismounted and Billie helped Lewis off the floor. It was at that point that Cassy had a brilliant idea. Walking to the centre she exclaimed in a loud voice "Oh my it is time for the Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw chess match".

"What there's no chess mat...ow" Emily yelped in pain as Cassy kicked her in the shin.

"Come on all you students in Ravenclaw and Slytherin" said Cassy and she, Emily, Alexia and Lu all darted up towards the castle leaving Lewis and Billie totally alone.

"Well that was the worst excuse I ever heard" commented Billie.

"Tell me about it" sighed Lewis as he sat down on the grass.

"So I suppose they want us to talk about…well us" said Billie.

"So what should we say" asked Lewis.

"Man, this is awkward" replied Billie.

"So lets not and say we did" said Lewis

"Done" finished Billie and they both started to head back towards the castle.

Billie looked at Lewis "I'm mean it's not like you wanted to start anything".

"No, no I mean did you want to start anything" asked Lewis.

"No, no" said Billie. She looked at Lewis again. "Yes"

"You do" questioned Lewis.

"Yes" said Billie.

"Me too" replied Lewis.

"Wow" they both said. Billie looked at Lewis. Lewis looked at Billie and then grabbed her and pulled her into a long kiss.

"Aw" said Lu "That is so sweet".

The 4 girls were leaning out of a window from the castle looking at Billie and Lewis. "Well what are we supposed to do now" asked Alexia.

"I'm stumped" replied Lu.

"I suppose we could actually play chess" suggested Cassy.

"Does anyone actually know how to play chess" asked Emily.

Nobody raised their hands.

"Well that plan fell flat" sighed Cassy.

The 4 girls sat down on the floor. "I'm bored" said Emily. 1 minute later. "I'm bored" said Emily. This pattern continued for 20 minutes until Alexia got seriously annoyed and smacked Emily around head.

"Are they still kissing" asked Cassy.

"Yep" replied Alexia who was looking out of the window.

"O.k., it was sweet at first but now it's just wrong" said Lu.

"Guys didn't we have an extra transfiguration lesson" said Cassy suddenly.

"Oh crud" screeched Lu and they bolted out of the door.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter. Please review. Ms Kitty. 


	8. Animagi Forms and Harry Hookups

I must apologise for the delay of my update, evil school coursework being a major factor, but I finally got it done yay. Thanks to the reviewers, you guys rock.

* * *

Chapter 8 Animal Personalities and Harry hook ups

After successfully separating Lewis and Billie from each other the 6 dashed off to Transfiguration. Emily and Cassy arrived first leaping over the desks. Lu and Alexia arrived soon after and darted expertly around the desks. Lewis and Billie arrived last and were so distracted they crashed head first into the desks.

"Ow" moaned Lewis as Professor McGonagall swept in and surveyed the pile of student and desk, sighing and muttering something that sounded something like "Why me".

Turning around she wrote Animagus Forms on the board.

"Today you will find out what animal you will be" she said "I want you to stand in front of this mirror and your form will appear".

"I love shortcuts" sighed Alexia happily.

"We will do this in alphabetical order" continued McGonagall. She looked down at the list "Ms Campbell".

Alexia jumped up from her seat and darted to the front. Standing before the mirror she stared deeply at what animal had appeared. With a screech a ghostly eagle burst from the mirror. Alexia leapt back in shock. The eagle circled the classroom once before landing on Alexia shoulder and with a final screech it disappeared. The others stared at each other.

"O.k. that was just awesome" stated Emily.

Slowly Alexia went back to her seat as McGonagall called up "Ms Glazier".

Lu pushed her chair back and strolled to the mirror. She waited and suddenly a grey wolf burst out of the mirror with a ferocious growl. Lewis screamed as the wolf launched itself over his desk before it too disappeared. Lu smiled happily as she went back to her seat.

"Ms Lankton"

Cassy walked calmly to the front and looked straight into the mirror. As quick as lightning a tiger sprung out letting out a loud roar before beginning its prowl around the room and disappearing under Billie's desk.

"Ms Martins"

Billie sprung out of her seat and darted forward, she jumped in front of the mirror and waited. She didn't have to wait long as a fuzz ball rolled out of the mirror. As it unrolled everyone could see the adorable tabby cat begin to wind its way around Billie's leg.

"Mr Mon"

Lewis crept forward and quickly glanced in the mirror and without warning another fuzz ball shot out. Lewis fell backwards as a black Labrador puppy clambered over him.

"Awwwwww" cried Billie. Lewis grinned as he walked back to his chair.

"Ms Remmings"

Emily rushed out of her seat and stood in front of the mirror. And finally the mirror released its last occupant. An artic fox gracefully stepped out and nimbly sprung over to Emily were it sat and cocked its head to the side before disappearing. The 6 exchanged happy glances as McGonagall picked up a text book and began writing the steps to becoming their animagi forms. She was just about to reveal all when the bell rang. Glancing at the clock behind them Lewis turned to Billie "15 minutes" he said as the all sauntered out of the room. They hadn't gone 1 step when they heard loud shouting.

"You're going down Malfoy."

"Bring it on Potter."

Emily and Lu looked at each other and squealed.

"An actual fight between Draco and Harry" Emily squealed loudly.

"Let's go" yelled Lu.

The other 4 looked at each other before Alexia sighed "Come on, lets go make sure they don't interfere."

As they turned the corner Emily and Lu saw Harry and Draco, wands drawn and pointed at each other.

"Oh Harry is so going to win" sighed Lu dreamily.

"No, Draco is" said Emily as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Harry" "Draco" "Harry" "Draco" "Harry" "Draco" "Harry" "Draco".

At this point Harry and Draco had lowered their wands and were staring at both girls.

"Should we stop them" asked Harry.

"O.k." replied Draco and both boys walked over.

"Hey Emily" Draco called out. Emily immediately snapped out of the argument before pouncing on Draco.

"You're not hurt are you" she squeaked.

"Nah I'm good" replied Draco before Emily grabbed his arm and dragged him out of view giggling insanely.

Harry stared at Lu.

Lu stared at Harry.

"Soooooo, how have you been" asked Harry

"Oh, good thanks" replied Lu.

"Very good weather we've been having eh" stammered Harry.

"Yeah very good" said Lu. "Screw the weather Harry. It seems to me that due to your insecurity around the female population, your brain reverts into a comfort zone of communication, this problem can easily be solved by the exchange of facial organs located under the nose".

"Huh" replied Harry.

"Shut up and kiss me" demanded Lu and she pulled him into the biggest kiss he had ever experienced in his life. Slowly Lu released Harry and stood back waiting for a reaction. Harry had a blank look on his face. Lu waved her hand in front of his face before poking him and watching as he fell over.

"O.k. not quite the reaction I was expecting but I'll take it" sighed Lu and she strolled around the corner and bumped into Emily who was still giggling insanely and now speaking goobulte-gook. Grabbing Emily's arm she pulled her along and back to the others who stood at the end of the corridor looking at the notice board. It was then that realisation hit Lu like a train.

"I just kissed Harry Potter"

Emily looked at Lu "You did not" She shrieked

"I did" Lu shrieked back

"Oh great here we go again" sighed Alexia as Cassy rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe we've kissed the two best looking guys at Hogwarts" squealed Emily.

"I don't know how we do" replied Lu.

"I do" said Emily "We have friends in high places".

Emily and Lu grinned evilly as the others watched in unease.

* * *

Phew all done and please review, please please please.


	9. Pandemonium in Potions and Cat Kidnap

Thankyou to all my reviewers. I apologise for my lack of updating I've had more evil exams but here's the next chapter

* * *

Pandemonium in Potions and Pointless Cat Kidnapping

Alexia looked at the two.

"Hate to break up this moment but we have potions in 15 minutes" she said. Lu smiled and turned to Alexia.

"But where're in Slytherin so this is gonna be a fun lesson"

"I hate you" moaned Lewis.

The 6 headed off to class. Pulling open the door they began the descent down to the depths. After 10 minutes of going downstairs Alexia stopped.

"Oh this is blooming ridiculous" she moaned. "I know it's meant to be deep but come on".

After another 5 minutes of stairs they reached the door.

"So" asked Cassy "Who's brave enough to open the door"

"None of us are" replied Lu "If we were we'd be in Gryffindor"

"Good Point" said Emily "Rock, Paper, Scissors".

"Good plan" finished Cassy.

"1, 2, 3" they all yelled. 5 rocks and one pair of scissors. Guess who.

"Oh why me" moaned Lewis. He crept forward slowly to the door. Grasping the handle he slowly twisted it. The door cracked open.

"200 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR" they heard a yell so loud that Lewis was sent flying back into the far wall. Billie stepped forward.

"Excuse me sir but none of us are in Gryffindor"

A faint murmur of "Crud" emerged from the door "Enter".

* * *

The 6 entered the freezing cold dungeon. Sitting behind the cauldrons they looked up at the stern potions master.

"Today we will be making the Ferindicily potion" Snape stated "This potion gives the drinker the ability to fly". Alexia and Emily shared a low five under the table.

"The instructions are on the board, begin" Snape finished.

The 6 got up and began grabbing the ingredients and began adding and stirring them together.

"Oh goody it's just like cooking" smiled Emily. Alexia, Lu and Cassy shared a grin. After 30 minutes Snape stood and began to walk past each cauldron inspecting their work. He stopped at Alexia's cauldron. The potion was an inky black.

"Ms Campbell, please enlighten me. What has happened to your potion?"

Alexia looked down "I guess it got a little burnt, but hey I can always scrape off the burnt bits" she grabbed a spoon and began flicking at the black parts of her potion. It was then that she realised that all her potion was black "Ah" she said slumping down.

Snape moved onto Billie's potion.

"Ms Martins, this is a rather interesting colour, please tell me what you would call it"

"Uh" mumbled Billie "I guess you could call it green"

"And what colour is it meant to be" sighed Snape.

"Purple" said Billie quietly.

"Good to know you aren't colour blind" smirked Snape. Cassy and Emily had to hold Lewis back at this comment.

"10 points from Hufflepuff Ms Martins and be grateful it isn't more" said Snape.

He moved onto to Emily sighing once again

"Ms Remmings what colour is this"

"Purple" responded Emily as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"This potion is as purple as I am" replied Snape smugly

"Now that you mention it you are a rather interesting colour" smiled Emily

"This is indigo you stupid girl" Snape drawled.

"Purple"

"Indigo"

"Purple"

"Indigo"

"Purple"

"Indigo"

"Pur…" Emily never finished her purple as Lu placed her hand over Emily's mouth.

Snape continued onto Lewis's. It was hot pink.

"No talent here" he said dryly before moving on to Cassy.

"Another indigo" he smirked.

"It's purple you silly ponce" yelled Emily.

"20 points Ms Remmings another word and it shall be 50" Snape snarled.

Finally he came to Lu's potion "Finally someone who is competent, a perfect shade of purple, 20 points to Slytherin". Everyone stared at Lu's cauldron, it was then exact same shade as Emily and Cassy's.

"Now all the failing students will write a 10 metre parchment about how you failed"

5 jaws hit the ground. "Well screw that" said Emily and she picked up hers and Cassy's cauldrons and threw them all over Snape. The potions master began to float into the air. The 6 raced out of the class but not before Emily stuck her head round the door and yelled "Ha I told you it was purple" and she slammed the door. Darting up the stairs they only stopped once they reached the top.

"How long do you think he'll be floating for?" asked Alexia.

"A good few hours I reckon" replied Cassy.

"So what are we supposed to do now" asked Billie.

"I dunno" said Lu "She looked up and yelled "Excuse me Ms Writer"

In a shower of pink sparkles Ms Kitty appeared "Hiya, what's up"

"What are we supposed to do now" asked Lu.

"Well I don't know" replied Ms Kitty.

"You're the writer, you're supposed to know" yelled Alexia.

"Hey you're on your own" replied Ms Kitty and she disappeared in a shower of pink sparkles.

Suddenly Lewis had the most random and crazy idea ever.

"Let's kidnap Mrs Norris"

The others stared at each other.

"O.k., I've got nothing better" sighed Lu.

"Split up" giggled Emily with a silly smile on her face.

Lu crept past the Gryffindor common, quietly she whispered the spell and spoke into her fist "No sign of Norris here guys". Alexia started snooping around the dungeons. "No sign of her here" she whispered. Emily leaned against the wall outside the great hall "She isn't here gals and guy". Billie stuck her head out from behind a bookcase and there casually strolling by the History of Merlin books was the fluff ball herself.

"I found her, she's heading towards the Hufflepuff common room, heads up Lewis"

Lewis quickly sprung behind a statue of armour and watched a Mrs Norris slunk by.

"Change of direction she's heading towards Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom, Cassy it's your show". Cassy watched as Mrs Norris strolled past the door but then she stopped. Her ears shot up. She turned around and darted away from the corridor next to the bathroom. Cassy stepped out from behind the plant that she had been hiding from and watched the fuzz ball disappear from sight. Raising her hand "Guys she's long gone something spooked her up here, you might want to come and see this".

After 10 minutes the 6 were staring down the corridor that Mrs Norris had run from.

"We don't have to go down there, no one will think less of us, we aren't Gryffindors" said Lewis.

After a while of debating, everyone slowly crept down the corridor. It began to get darker and creepier.

"Ow that was my foot"

"Who grabbed me?"

"Who's touching my neck?"

Finally the group stopped when Lewis ran into a door. Lu reached out and grasped the handle. Everyone held their breathe as she slowly turned the it.

* * *

Another chapter all done once again I apologise for my lack of updating but now I'm in the middle of my exams. I shall try to update as soon as possible. Please review. 


	10. Love Potions and Very Big Wardrobes

Ok so here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. A slight warning this may be reviewed at a slight slash chapter to some.

Thanks to my reviewers- Tinkerbell111 and Alexia Campbell you both rock.

* * *

Love Potions and Very Big Wardrobes

They heard a click and the door swung open. Everyone gasped. A beam of white light shone down from somewhere in the ceiling. It illuminated a pink bottle on a podium. Slowly they crept forward all eyes on the mysterious bottle. Lewis reached out.

"Hold it" yelled Cassy suddenly. Lewis' hand froze.

"I have a bad feeling about this, it could be dangerous" she continued.

Everyone looked back once again at the small pink bottle.

"Let's just leave it alone and pretend we never came" suggested Billie.

"Good idea" finished Alexia and she, Cassy, Billie and Lewis all turned and headed towards the door. No one saw that in those few seconds Lu's hand reach out and swipe the bottle before concealing it in her robes. Once they were out of the room Lu tapped Emily on the shoulder and signalled for Emily to follow her. The 2 quickly darted down to the library where Emily grabbed a huge potions book and dropped on the table with a loud thump. Pulling a chair over to the table Lu flipped the book open and began turning page after page. After half an hour of searching Lu found what she was looking for. On Page 246 there was the little pink bottle. Lu turned to Emily.

"It's called the Silvarality Potion" she said "More commonly know as the love at first sight potion".

Both girls froze before re-reading the page again. Identical evil grins appeared on both their faces. They had a perfect candidate for the test.

"Alexia" asked Emily.

"Alexia" confirmed Lu.

* * *

That evening in the great hall Lu made her way over to the Slytherin table as usual and with a quick glance over her shoulder, she pulled the bottle from her robes and wiggled the cork out. She carefully poured the bright pink liquid into Alexia's goblet and then filled it almost to the brim with pumpkin juice. Now all she had to do was wait. Lu didn't have to wait long, a loud yell announced the arrival of Alexia accompanied by Pansy.

"I didn't think you'd mind" whined Pansy.

"Well I do" yelled Alexia "I don't want you touching my stuff".

Pansy sighed dramatically as she reached the table and to Lu's horror she grabbed Alexia's goblet and took a long drink. Placing it down Pansy turned and looked at Alexia.

"Oh crud" whispered Lu and from the Ravenclaw table Emily's face matched. Pansy blinked before smiling a truly frightening smile.

"Where have you been all my life" she squealed before launching herself at Alexia. Alexia's scream of utter terror could be heard throughout the castle as she bolted through the doors with Pansy hot on her heals. Emily looked at Lu with an expression that clearly said "We are in so much trouble" before both girls got up from their seats and chased after the fleeing pair followed closely by Cassy, Lewis and Billie.

* * *

After a quick search they found that Alexia had climbed on top of a large wardrobe her legs hanging over the edge. Pansy below was enjoying herself immensely as she attempted to jump up and grab Alexia's ankles. Emily and Lu turned to face the others and were met with 3 angry glares.

"What did you do" asked Billie.

At this point Lu stared down at her feet whilst Emily began to whistle innocently. The glares intensified.

"What" asked Emily "Can't a girl innocently whistle"?

"NO" came 3 yells.

"Fine, we surrender, you win we put a love potion in Alexia's goblet" started Lu.

Glare.

"But it's ok because Alexia didn't drink it" smiled Emily.

"Pansy did instead" continued Lu.

Glare.

"And then Pansy saw Alexia" said Emily.

Glare.

"Which made her fall in love with Alexia" said Lu.

Glare.

"And then Pansy chased Alexia" said Emily.

Glare.

"And now Alexia is on a wardrobe with Pansy snatching at her heals" finished Lu.

"So it's all ok really" said Emily.

"How is it ok" asked Cassy incredulously.

"Well if Pansy manages to grab her legs I can nick Alexia's boots while she's preoccupied. They are gorgeous" she saw the others glaring at her angrily. She shrunk back with a mutter of "I'll be good".

The group's attention was drawn back to the wardrobe because another amazingly high pitched scream erupted from Alexia. Pansy had successfully grabbed onto Alexia's ankle and had begun to pull her down. Alexia held onto the edge for dear life. There was a groan and a crack and the wardrobe swayed before tipping over and smashing on top of Pansy. Alexia rolled unharmed onto the floor. They all stared at the 2 feet sticking out from underneath the wreckage. It was at that point that Draco decided to make a surprise entry. He surveyed the scene, the feet, the wreckage and the 6 guilty looking students surrounding it.

"So if you 6 are here then who's under there" he asked casually.

"It's actually a rather funny story" Emily laughed weakly.

"It's Pansy" finished Alexia.

Draco stared at them in silence, his silver grey eyes darting from the feet to the 6.

"O.k." he said and turned his attention back to Emily "So how has your day been".

The others stared at him in amazement "We just crushed Pansy and your ok with that".

"You're not the only ones who have had dreams of dropping something big and heavy on her" Draco explained smiling before continuing on his way to the great hall. They stared after him until he was out of sight before turning back to the wreckage.

"We are in so much trouble" sighed Cassy.

"Is she really dead" Billie asked in a small voice.

"Of course she isn't" Lewis said I a comforting way. "See her feet are moving".

Lu turned and smacked Lewis "Thanks for ruining my good moment" she yelled.

They began to walk down the hallways to the entrance hall and just by chance they passed the schools notice board. Cassy froze mid step. The others turned and walked back to see what had mesmerized their sporty friend so.

"Quidditch tryouts today at 2pm" the message read.

* * *

All done. Please review and I shall send you hot homemade brownies. 


	11. Quidditch Trials and Table Trauma

My exams are finally over and I have a bit more free time on my hands yay.

* * *

Chapter 11- Quidditch Trials and Table Trauma

Cassy glanced down at her watch. It was 1:45.

"Ahhhhhhhh we're going to be late" and with those words of wisdom she darted down the hallway and out of sight. The other glanced at each other before rushing after their speedy friend. In no time at all the quidditch pitch came into view. Its huge stands weren't hard to miss. Slowing to a walk they crossed over to the sign up area, grabbed a broom each and went to sit in the stands waiting for their trials. As they looked down at the pitch they saw the Gryffindor trials beginning. Emily felt someone sit next to her and turned her head to see Draco. Smiling, she turned back to watch the 2nd years hitting each other with the beater bats. After a while Emily dropped off. Lu turned to her scowling and whacked her over the head.

"I didn't do it" she yelled snapping out of her sleep.

"You're going to miss Harry" said Lu.

Emily looked at Draco. Draco looked at Emily. "Bloody Potter" they both moaned.

Bloody Potter performed perfectly as usual and soon their practice was over. Team Captain Ernie Macmillan signalled down all the Hufflepuff hopefuls. The girls watched as Billie and Lewis appeared on the field Emily turned to Lu.

"Twenty quid Lewis falls off his broom".

It seemed that Billie was trying out for chaser and Lewis was trying out for Keeper.

"This should be good" said Alexia.

Billie clambered onto the broom and kicked off. Steering her broom towards the hoops she was met by Ernie who passed her the quaffle before going back to defend the hoops. Signalling to her that he was ready Billie took careful aim and sent the quaffle spinning towards the left hoop. Ernie made a spectacular dive but the it sailed past his outstretched fingers. Billie did a quick spin of celebration.

Ernie passed the ball back to her and prepared for his next attempts. Unfortunately her next two shots missed the hoops. Billie growled in frustration and sent the ball shooting at the hoop with all the force she could muster. Ernie stood no chance. After calming down Billie lined up her final shot and sent it shooting through the right hoop. With 3 out of 5 on her score card Billie landed, dismounted and turned to watch the other chaser hopefuls.

After 10 more minutes Ernie landed and motioned for Lewis to head up into goal. The others watched as Susan Bones one of the resident chasers flew up to test him. Amazingly Lewis saved the first 2 of Susan attempts. She lined up her third shot and sent it sailing through the left hoop. Taking the quaffle up again she aimed her 4th shot and sent it spinning towards the left hoop again. Lewis dived. His outstretched finger knocked it off course. Susan glared at him and punced the ball straight at the middle hoop. It smacked Lewis straight in the stomach. He flew back off his broom smacking into the hoop and had to be levitated to the ground. Still he had beaten Ernie's score and saved 4 shots. Up in the stands Emily turned to Lu.

"You owe me twenty quid" she said.

The Hufflepuff try outs ended twenty minutes later and Ernie signalled to Cho Chang to tell her that the pitch was hers. Emily and Emma took their places by the edge of the pitch. The chaser and keeper tryouts took places before a box of bludgers was brought out. Giving Emily a smile of encouragement Emma watched as she mounted her broom and took to the skies with about 6 others. Cho opened the box and 6 bludgers shot into the sky each heading for a particular player. Emily adopted the scream and smack technique. This basically involved screaming whenever a bludger came near her before smacking it as hard as she could towards someone else. After 5 minutes only she and Terry Boot remained. Cho scribbled something down on her clipboard before blowing her whistle and ending the session.

Terry then brought out the snitch, only Cassy had challenged Cho's position of seeker. Terry released the snitch and the 2 were off. After 5 minutes of circling the pitch Cassy saw a flash of gold near the Slytherin stands and she dived down after it. 5 seconds later Cho was hot on her heels. Cassy reached out her finger tips touching the flutter of the snitches golden wings. With one final swipe she felt the coldness of the snitch press against her palm. Grinning she halted her broom and turned to face Cho.

Cho smiled back before also landing and writing more notes, then she turned Draco who sat in the stands and nodded to him, letting him know the pitch was his. He walked onto the pitch with his clipboard and called out the names of the chaser hopefuls. Lu stepped down the others and waited for her turn to challenge Millicent Bulstrode. Steadying her nerves, she like Billie aimed at sent the quaffle flying through the left hoop. Her second shot followed through the left hoop too. But the 3rd and 4th were saved. Her 5th was a beauty and it sailed straight through the middle hoop. Yelling out a quick woohoo she landed and watched the others.

The beater tryouts started 10 minutes later and lasted 10 seconds Alexia watched as Crabbe hit himself over the head and knocked himself out. Draco sighed and signalled for the end of the Slytherin tryouts.

* * *

Meeting the others at the entrance of the quiddtch pitch the 6 headed to the Great Hall for lunch and sat down at the Gryffindor table (which was strange since none of the 6 were in Gryffindor). As they ate Lewis suddenly ducked under the table followed immediately by Billie. There was the sound of giggling and the table began to shake.

"Guys" moaned Cassy "Knock it off, I'm trying to eat".

Emily then noticed that Draco was heading towards the Gryffindor table. He was just walking past when a hand shot out grabbed him leg and pulled him under at the same time a hand grabbed Emily's leg and pulled her under too. The shaking increased. Lu turned to Harry.

"Wanna join in" she grinned.

Harry shrugged and they both ducked under the table.

"Oh for goodness sake" sighed Cassy.

Alexia looked at the head teacher's table. McGonagall and Snape looked absolutely horrified whilst Dumbledore looked rather amused. It was then that two horrified shouts emerged from underneath the table. Draco's shout of "Your not Emily" and Harry's shout of "Your not Lu". Alexia turned to Cassy and grinned.

"I'm not missing this" and with that she clambered under the table to enjoy the slash.

Sighing Cassy took out her Transfiguration book. She didn't have to wait long as with a groan and creak the table slowly over turned revealing all below. Gasps of horror and giggles echoed around the Great Hall. On the plus side everyone had found their correct partner except Alexia who was just there to observe. Emily and Draco immediately stood, dusted themselves off and edged away from the chaos of the Gryffindor table. Lu and Harry also stood turning bright red as they did so and Billie and Lewis hadn't noticed the absence of the table and were still kissing.

Professor McGonagall looked outraged. "When you've quite finished" she bellowed. Noticing their cover had been blown the pair sadly parted.

"Well" began Dumbledore "I …"

"Hem hem" interrupted Umbridge. "These students are to be expelled immediately"

"For what" yelled Lewis?

Dumbledore turned to Umbridge "I can't expel my dear Dolores"

"But, but, but" stuttered Umbridge "They broke the rules of the school"

"Which rule" asked Dumbledore.

"Rule 64, inappropriate behaviour at the table" Umbridge continued smugly.

"But my dear Dolores they were not at the table they were under it and I do not believe there is a rule against that" Dumbledore chuckled.

"I love this guy" whispered Emily.

"We should leave now before the frog blows a gasket" said Alexia and the 6 darted out of the hall and away from the now shrieking Umbridge.

* * *

Yay i've got a chapter done. A special thanks to a certain guy who was a big help in this chapter. Please review and cookies will be sent to you fresh and hot.


	12. Silly Suspense and Dragon Dilemma

Another new chapter and big thank you to all of my reviewers. Quick disclaimer for something I use later in this chapter.

Chapter 12- Silly Suspense and Dragon Dilemma

* * *

The next mourning came bright and early and down in the Slytherin dorm rooms Alexia and Lu slept. It was quiet apart from Alexia's faint murmurs of bean stew. A shrill alarm shattered the silence, Lu slowly opened her eyes, yawned and stretched and glanced over to Alexia. Looking over at her bedside table she picked up her potions book a lobbed it over before lying down and waiting for the fireworks. She smiled as she heard a resounding smack and outraged yell. Sitting up she turned to her friend.

"Good mourning Sunshine" she grinned.

She was rewarded with a scowl and a lot of angry mumbling. It was then that Lu was hit with a thought. Why had she set her alarm clock in the first place? She looked over at Alexia and saw the same realisation show in her eyes as they both yelled

"Quidditch results".

* * *

Running out of the portrait hole they split up each heading to different common room. Arriving at the Ravenclaw portrait she quickly said the password (she overheard it from another Ravenclaw) and darted up the stairs trying to find the correct dorm. After accidentally charging into the 2nd year girls dorm and the 6th year boys, she found the right room, ran in and overturned Emily's bed. 

Emily had been having a wonderful dream about her on a beautiful ship, the sky was blue and the sun shined brightly. Smiling, Emily soaked up the rays when she felt a slight chill, lifting up her sunglasses she watched as clouds quickly covered the sky and the sea became rough and choppy. Her ship tossed and turned and then without warning it capsized sending Emily flying over the edge and suddenly the Ravenclaw dorm came into view. Blowing the hair out of her face she felt her mattress lying on top of her and the cold floor beneath her. Looking up she saw the smiling faces of Lu and Cassy.

"Thanks" she said in an annoyed tone "I really needed that".

* * *

Alexia meanwhile stood impatiently outside the Hufflepuff waiting for Lewis and Billie to come out. After another 5 minutes they emerged with twin goofy smiles plastered across their faces. Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Alexia smiled and together the 3 raced to meet the others. Meeting up in the entrance hall the six stared at the huge crowd around the notice board. 

"How the heck are we going to get through that" sighed Billie.

"Watch and learn" grinned Lewis "Gang way, hot coffee coming through, move or be burned". The crowd quickly parted allowing the 6 to squeeze through.

"Good job" congratulated Lu.

"Works every time" replied Lewis.

Looking at the board they saw the line up for the Hufflepuff Team.

The Hufflepuff Team– Ernie Macmillan (Beater/ Captain), Justin Finch Fletchly (Beater), Susan Bones (Seeker), Hannah Abbot (Chaser), Daphne Greengrass (Chaser), Billie Martins (Chaser), Lewis Mon (Keeper).

Billie and Lewis started screaming and jumping up and down, they moved away from the board and the other 4 crowded around.

The Ravenclaw Team – Cho Chang (Chaser/Captain), Cassy Lankton (Seeker), Terry Boot (Beater), Emily Remmings (Beater), Padma Patil (Chaser), Lisa Turpin (Chaser), Anthony Goldstein (Keeper).

Cassy smiled and Emily squeaked in excitement before hugging Cassy as hard as she could.

"Em, let me go I can't breathe" gasped Cassy.

The area was now clearing as Alexia and Lu looked at the Slytherin Team.

The Slytherin Team – Draco Malfoy (Seeker/Captain), Gregory Goyle (Beater), Alexia Campbell (Beater), Pansy Parkinson (Chaser), Blaise Zabini (Chaser), Louise Glazier (Chaser), Millicent Bulstrode (Keeper).

Lu and Alexia shared a high five before turning to face the others.

"Isn't it amazing we all made" Lu grinned.

Everyone stared upwards before yelling "Thankyou miss author".

"So what have we got now" Alexia asked turning to Cassy.

Pulling her schedule out of her pocket Cassy stared down at it.

"Nothing" she sighed, the other looked at her in horror.

"So" began Billie "This could be the end".

"I guess it is" stated Emily.

They were interrupted by a slither of paper that came fluttering down the stairs and pinned itself to the notice board. They slowly crowded around and read DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ART SPECIAL CLASS FOR THE EXCHANGE STUDENTS.

"Terrific an hour with the frog" sighed Emily as they all trudged off to Umbridge's classroom. Arriving with 5 minutes to spare they took their seats and waited. They didn't have to wait long as the door creaked open and the splodge of pink entered. She strode over to her desk, sat down and stared at the 6. The pressure was too much for poor Lewis who fell off his chair shrieking "The horror, the horror".

Smiling in satisfaction Umbridge stood and spoke. "Please turn to page 357".

The 6 pulled out their books and flicked them open and saw they would be studying dragons.

"Now since you are new to all of this I will read it slowly so you can understand". Umbridge started before clearing her throat. "A-Dra-gon-is-a-mam-mal-that-is-be-lieved-to-be-myth-a-logi-cal, now that's a big, big word which you probably don't understand".

Alexia turned to Lu, she didn't even have to speak. The look of outrage on her face was mirrored by everyone else.

"And now we shall have a test" Umbridge spoke the dreaded words.

Emily and Lu grinned, they weren't Harry Potter fans for nothing.

"You shall be required to name 6 different types of dragon, one from each of you" Umbridge continued. While she spoke she didn't notice Emily writing down names of Dragons on paper and passing them to her friends. She shared a low 5 under the table with Lu. Umbridge turned to Alexia "You can start".

Alexia quickly glanced down at the slip of paper and read "Swedish Short-snout"

Umbridge looked upset and quickly turned away muttering correct under her breath. Focussing her attention on Cassy she waited for her answer. Cassy quickly looked down and repeated "Chinese Fireball". Umbridge furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance before turning to Billie. Billie had already read her paper and answered "Hungarian Horntail". Umbridge refused to even give her answer as she turned to Emily who smiled at her and said "Welsh Green". Turning very red in the face she looked to Lu who said "Norwegian Ridgeback".

Lewis grinned as he waited for his turn. He was about to look at his piece of paper when a strong gust of wind blew it out of his hands, out of the window, down to the lake where the giant squid ate it. "Crud" moaned Lu who had seen the whole event. Umbridge turned her evil eyes on Lewis who yelled the first thing that came into his head, "Spyro". "Spyro" echoed Umbridge. "Spyro" confirmed Lewis crossing his arms and staring at her. Umbridge looked at him. Lu let her head drop into her arms. "Is it a new breed"? Lu looked up, had she heard correctly, Umbridge believed Lewis. "Indeed" smiled Lewis". Umbridge pulled out a note pad and quill and began to write "Please tell me more" she exclaimed.

"It is an ancient breed" Lewis continued in his wise master voice.

"Do tell" Umbridge squeaked in an excited school girl fashion.

"Spyro is a mystical descendant of the Dragon Family who is forever trapped in the circular disk world that is known as P.S.2" Lewis continued.

"How horrible" cried Umbridge "Poor little Spyro".

Alexia looked to Cassy who looked as if someone had thrown a brick in her face.

"I must save him" yelled Umbridge going into a heroic pose "For the good of puppies, ice-cream and pretty, pretty flowers".

Umbridge then proceeded to run out of the room screaming at the top of her voice "I'm coming Spyro".

There was silence in the classroom before all 6 got out of there seats, packed their stuff away and left quietly.

* * *

Happy days, another chapter up. I'm very tired now lol, work is extremely tough and I miss school. Oh well please review and brighten my day. 


	13. Shopping Sprees and Christmas Cheer

I finally updated and apologise for the wait, thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 13 Shopping Sprees and Christmas Cheer

A new day dawned bright and early and the 6 met in the entrance hall with everyone else. They had all been looking forward to the Hogsmeade visit for ages and with Christmas being tomorrow, it was the perfect opportunity to buy some presents. As they walked down the pathway snow softly began to fall from the sky, Lu looked up and glared.

"I hate the cold"

Emily grinned "Don't we all".

Their mini conversation was interrupted when Lu received a snowball to the back of the head. She turned to see Lewis looking rather guilty, when he saw her staring he quickly pointed to Alexia. Lu turned back to Emily,

"Do you reckon anyone would notice if I avada kedavaed him".

"Sadly, I think they would" Emily replied.

* * *

The village appeared as they turned the last bend and the group split up to go to their respected shops. Cassy trudged through the snow and pushed open the door to a bookshop. The warm cascaded over her and she pulled off her gloves and surveyed the store around her. There were thousands and thousands of books piled up on shelves and tucked away in the corner the shopkeeper sat writing something in a note book. Brushing her finger against the spines of the books she came across one that stood out, pulling it out she grinned, "The World's Hottest Wizards", a perfect gift for Emily. Skimming through the book, she paused,

"I didn't know George Clooney was a wizard".

Crossing over to the other side of the room she found "A guide to Gothic Magic" was a great choice for Alexia and "Harry Potter the Biography" was a dream book for Lu. She only had Billie and Lewis to buy for now. It took a while but as she climbed the ladder to reach the upper shelves she came across both books on the same shelf. "Transfiguring Horrible Furniture into cute fluffy animals" and "Magical pranks, a beginner's guide" were added to her collection. With her presents selected Cassy climbed down and walked to the shopkeeper.

* * *

Lewis meanwhile had found Honeydukes and was pondering over the huge display of sweets, as he grabbed chocolate frogs and fizzing whizzbees he noticed Lu emerge from Zonkos. Lu grinned at her selection of gifts which ranged from a normal looking text book that recorded the user's thoughts to an airgun. Emily meanwhile was wandering around a local clothes store and now she was beginning to see the advantages of buying magical clothing. She still had her range of everyday clothes including a gorgeous dress made of velvet that she picked up for Alexia. But there was also a football shirt that changed team strips for Cassy, a shirt that changed slogans to whatever the wearer was thinking for Lu and a black shirt that turned pink whenether the wearer was embarrassed which was defiantly for Lewis. Grinning as she left the store she gave a whoop and did a little dance, people began to stare,

"What" Emily asked her curious audience "I've finished my Christmas shopping, am I not entitled to my celebration dance?"

* * *

Alexia leant over the glass cabinet inside the jewellery store and stared at the selection before her, there was colour changing trinkets and even a loveheart necklace that showed the wearer's opinion of the nearest person. Alexia pointed out her choices to the shopkeeper and paid. Billie finally finished her shopping and rushed across the snow covered streets with her purchases and pushed the door to the 3 broomsticks open.

"Over here" a voice called out. Billie turned to see Lu waving to her from a corner table, which the others were crowded around.

"Isn't it amazing how quick the weeks have gone by" Cassy said to others.

"Amazingly quick" Lewis commented and suddenly 2 hours past.

"What the..." Cassy looked around the room in shock and then she looked upwards "Stop messing with time".

"Sorry" came the voice of a very apologetic author.

As the day drew to a close the 6 returned to their dorm rooms, the next day would be Christmas and that night everyone's dreams were filled with presents, turkey and Christmas lights.

* * *

Cassy awoke to the feeling of being bounced, she opened her eyes to see Emily bouncing on her bed yelling

"Christmas, Christmas, Christmas".

Groaning Cassy sat up, Emily turned and a look of surprise appeared on her face, but it was soon replaced with a hyper grin and she grab Cassy's arms and began yelling,

"Christmas, Christmas, Christmas".

After 10 minutes both girls ran down to their deserted common room and there were the presents. Emily dived straight in, grabbing the first present she looked at the tag "To Emily from Cassy". Tearing apart the wrapping paper she took out the book and read the title, 3 seconds later Billie and Lewis were awoken by the world's loudest squeal. The pair grinned before laying back down "Emily" they both thought. After everyone had opened their gifts the 6 headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As they sat down at the Ravenclaw table nobody noticed that concealed underneath the table Emily had brought her newly acquired air gun. Lu suddenly saw Ginny flirting with Harry, HER HARRY. Spotting the airgun underneath the table she turned to Emily.

"May I borrow that most excellent piece of technology for a moment my dear friend"

"Certainly" Emily replied and she passed the airgun over.

Lu took careful aim and pulled the string back as far as it would possibly go.

"Hey, your not meant to pull it back that far" Cassy yelled.

Lu ignored her and pulled the string further still and then she released it. The blast of air sent Ginny flying through the doors, past Hagrid's hut and into the forest. Harry continued to stare at the spot where Ginny had been only seconds ago. Lu's magical slogan shirt read "I'm a girl, high on sugar with a loaded airgun, stay out of my way." Emily turned to Lu,

"Hey, can I have my airgun back I must conduct a scientific experiment"

Lu handed the airgun back and her shirt immediately changed "I may not have an airgun but I'm still high on sugar". Emily took aim at her intended target pulled the string back and fired. What happened next would change the world forever. Severus Snape had been talking to Minerva McGonagall when suddenly he was hit by a giant blast of air. What nobody in the world had known was that Severus Snape was actually bald and his famous black hair was actually a wig. The blast sent his wig flying through the air and then setting it down in Dumbledore's plate of alphabetty spaghetti. The hall was silent. The only movement came from Lu's shirt which read "Crud Cakes". Dumbledore leaned forward and plucked the wig out, stood up and walked over to Severus. He put the wig back on Sev's head with a dodgy sounding splat. The silence continued until suddenly a phone rang out the tune from Benny Hill, Alexia's eyes went wide and she fished her magical phone that worked inside Hogwarts out of her pocked and answered it, another silence followed until Alexia placed the phone back in her pocket,

"Sorry" she said "Wrong number".

By now Lewis had noticed that the remaining spaghetti letters in Snape's hair had spelt out a very rude word and his shirt immediately turned pink. Snape stood.

"Who did this" he hissed in a very dangerous voice.

Emily slumped down in her seat.

"Well" Snape roared. Nobody raised their hands. Snape turned to each table in turn and his eyes focussed on the Ravenclaw's table and spotted Emily.

"You" he yelled.

"I... uh...what I mean is... uh" Emily stammered.

"Well girl spit it out" Snape hissed. "Who is responsible?"

"I... no, I mean uh" Emily spluttered getting more and more flustered.

"WHO WAS IT" Snape screamed.

"CRABBE" Emily yelled back.

There was total silence.

"Crabbe" Whispered Snape.

"Crabbe" Emily confirmed.

The boy in question looked up to see his head of house stamping over.

"March boy" Snape roared and poor Crabbe was dragged out of the hall screaming for mercy. Emily smiled and turned around to see a group of flabbergasted friends.

"What" Emily said looking at them "You didn't expect me to take the blame did you".

Lu snorted and Alexia gave her a bemused look. Cassy glared at her but Lewis and Billie were making out to much to make a comment.

* * *

Wahey chapter 13 is done, all reviews are appreciated so please review I beg of you. 


End file.
